Sunshine Showdown
by archicastor1
Summary: After Dovahkiin defeated Alduin, the Templars allied the Empire. The Dark Brotherhood is the only one with contact with the Assassins. What will happen? Find what happens in "Sunshine Showdown". Rated T for violence.
1. Archi's story

Chapter 1: Archi's story

After General Tulius had captured Ulfric Stormcloak, the war seemed to be over. Ulfric and some of his companions were going to be executed in Helgen. Suddenly, a dragon appeared, giving them chance to escape. In the group, there was a young Nord named Archi.

As time passed, Archi learnt he was the Dragonborn, a legendary hero that could learn the way of The Voice without help from anyone. Archi had to slay the black dragon Alduin, who planned to eat the world, starting in Sovngarde, place where brave Nords went when they died.

The final battle was epic. Archi, the last Dovahkiin helped by the three ancient heroes who sent Alduin to that time, faced Alduin in Sovngarde. When Archi sank his sword in Alduin's chest, the dragon exploded, an earthquake shattered the Earth, this meant that Alduin was finally defeated.

But there was a bigger danger coming. An unexpected one. The greatest war ever…


	2. The biggest war ever

Chapter 2: The biggest war ever

After Alduin's oblivion, Tamriel seemed to be in peace. Archi was in his house in the city of Whiterun. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

Archi: Who is it?

?: An old friend

Archi: Ralof! Please, come in!

Ralof: Friend, the Empire has allied Whiterun. We must escape to Windhelm.

Archi: OK, let's go

**LATER IN WINDHELM…**

**Archi's POV**

What could be happening? Ralof took me to the Palace of Kings, where jarl Ulfric Stormcloak welcomed me with a smile, then, he shouted "Welcome Archi! The man who saved my life!" Everyone clapped. Jarl Ulfric told me what happened "Dragonborn, the Templars, a foreign order of knights, allied our enemy, the Empire. Now, we will be defeated. But, the Dark Brotherhood has contact with other foreign order, the Assassins, enemies of the Templars. You are the leader of the Brotherhood, send Ezio Auditore Da Firenze a letter, asking him for help and troops. The city of Riften has allied the Thieves Guild and the Dawnguard. Hurry and send Ezio a letter".

**Author's POV**

The letter was short; it was written in a roll of paper and sealed with dragon blood. Two days later, a letter arrived, when Archi read what it said he went running to Ulfric. "My jarl!" Archi said "Ezio said that he was coming! He is coming with all the order to Skyrim tomorrow!".


	3. The Piece of Eden

Chapter 3: The Piece of Eden

**Ezio's POV**

Well, finally I have chance to travel to Skyrim. I hope that I can get help from Archi to kill the Templar leader, Rodrigo Borgia alias "El Español"

**Ulfric's POV**

My spies told me that the Imperials are planning to siege Windhelm. But that's going to happen in some months when they receive all their troops from the Templars. Now that we have the Assassin's and troops from the cities of Riften, Winterhold and Dawnstar , we can siege and capture Whiterun. Tomorrow, we are getting a package of crossbows from the Dawnguard and a package of weapons from the Thieves Guild. The Assassins are sending us a weapon named "hidden blade", also, they are designing hidden crossbows to carry in the wrist like the hidden blade. Kodlak White Mane, leader of the Companions in Whiterun, allied us with all the Guild to spy the Imperials and the Templars. Galmar, my right-hand is leading the infantry; Archi and Ezio are leading the cavalry. The plan is to enter the city and kill the guards. Then, we are going to attack Dragonscreach. The doors have strong locks, Archi's lock picks won't work, but Ezio's hidden blade will surely open the doors.

**Author's POv  
**Ezio and Archi opened the door with a worried face.  
Ulfric: What happens?

Archi: Really bad news.

Ulfric: What can be worse than an enemy siege?  
Ezio: That the Imperials and the Templars have the Piece of Eden.  
Ulfric: What is the Piece of Eden?

Ezio: Millions of years ago, the First Civilization created artifacts named "Pieces of Eden". The Pieces were really powerful. Millions of years later, there was an order named the Templars that decided to dominate the world using the Pieces. The Assassin's have faced the Templars for more than 300 years. If we don't get the our Piece back, we will be dead.


	4. The Battle of Whiterun

**Guys, before starting this chapter, I only want to say that this story is literally horrible :/. I don't know why I am still writing this; don't waste your holy time reviewing this story taken out of trash. But, if you like this story, leave a review or two. After this, the chapter begins now…**

Chapter 4: The Battle of Whiterun

**Galmar's POV**

- Galmar: Stormcloaks, Assassins!  
- Stormcloak and Assassin infantry: (Battle cry)  
- Galmar: The city is ours, it's walls are old but they are still on foot! I'll kick them down if I have to! Follow me to the gates!  
- Stormcloak and Assassin infantry: We will win!  
- Author thinking: Remind me to kill myself if they don't win.

As I lead the infantry, two people were preparing at the top of a hill near our camp. One of them wore a white cloak with a hood; the other one wore heavy daedric armor.

- Author: (Thinking in high voice) Don't tell me that you don't know that this two people are Ezio and Archi.  
- Readers: We heard you.  
- Author thinking: Mental note, next time, think in your mind and not in your mouth.

**Archi's POV**

Ezio and I had a talk the day before the battle. We were in Windhelm…

_Flashback…__**  
**_

- Ezio: Archi, amico, you look worried. What happens? You can tell me everything.  
- Archi: The problem is that I have a house named Breezehome in the city. I left my wife and my children to their luck in the city, where they can be killed tomorrow (starts to cry).  
- Ezio: (Puts his hand on Archi's back) Don't worry. I lost my father and my brothers. They were hanged and I didn't have a chance to protect them.  
- Archi: (Stops crying) Really? I didn't know that. Thanks for that.  
- Ezio: What are friends for?

_Flashback ends…_

After that talk I had the security that my family was going to be OK. Without thinking it twice, I shouted…

- Archi: Sons of Skyrim, great Assassins! Today, we will sink our swords, daggers, arrows and hidden blades through many Imperials and Templars!  
- Ezio: That's how a real warrior speaks! Time to show our real power my dear Assassins!  
- Stormcloak and Assassin cavalry: (Battle cry)

**Author's POV**

- Archi: Come on, Shadowmere!  
- Ezio: Come on, Assassino!  
- Author: "Assassino", what a stupid name.  
- Ezio and Archi: We heard you!

As horses galloped down the mountain. Imperials and Templars had some matters to discuss…

**In Dragonsreach…**

- Jarl Balgruuf: Tulius, Rodrigo. Are you sure that our walls and soldiers are enough to defend our city from thousands of Stormcloaks and Assassins?  
- Rodrigo: Templar soldiers are practically unbeatable. Remember that we have our best snipers in the towers.  
- General Tulius: Rodrigo is right. But I remember something really important.  
- Rodrigo: And what is it?  
- General Tulius: That the Elder Scrolls told about a great Showdown where Stormcloaks, Imperials, Templars and Assassins were going to fight under the greatest sun. The Sunshine Showdown.  
- Jarl Balgruuf: That's perfectly ridiculous! No one in good sanity would ever believe that kind of legend!  
- General Tulius: The Elder Scrolls never lie. Remember that the Elder Scrolls told us about the dragons?  
- Jarl Balgruuf: That was causality. Now, come here, let's play cards to distract from all these.

**With our heroes…**

- Shadowmere: I'm tired! I want to stop!

- Assassino: Are you crazy?! If we stop an arrow will hit us and we will die!  
- Author: The famous "Arrow on the knee", unforgettable.  
- Archi: (Takes out his crossbow) The gate is closed. (Shots an arrow at the chains) Now it's open!  
- Templar Commander: Kill those two! They are their lea… (DEAD)  
- Ezio: (With his hidden crossbow) Always works.  
- Archi: (¬¬) Yeah, and my grandfather was Tiber Septim.  
- Galmar: Shut up you two! We have to enter the city!

**INSIDE THE CITY…**

Soldiers only heard their weapons clashing and people shouting. Suddenly, lost arrows hit Archi and Ezio ON THE KNEE.

- Author: Here in Uruguay, we use the expression "lost bullet" to refer to a bullet that is not directed to anyone in special.  
- Ezio: (Bleeding) You are Uruguayan? Jaja! Look there Stormcloaks! He is Uruguayan!  
- Stormcloaks: Jajaja, he is Uruguayan, he is Uruguayan!  
- Author: Shut up everyone! Remember I have the power over this story! If you keep laughing everyone will perish!  
- Ezio: (Almost dead) OK, calm down!  
- Galmar: Medics! Our commanders were hit!  
- Archi: (Almost dead) We won't survive any longer!  
- Medic 1: (Carrying Archi) Don't speak.  
- Medic 2: (Carrying Ezio) Hurry!

**MEANWHILE IN WINDHELM…**

- Jarl Ulfric: Commander, how are my soldiers?  
- Stormcloak Commander: They are almost in Dragonsreach, but Archi and Ezio are injured.  
- Jarl Ulfric: What?! We need commanders!

**WITH OUR HEROES…**

Archi: We have to stand up and fight.  
Ezio: But we can't.  
Archi: Jejeje. Do what I do.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

- Ezio: We are 3 miles from Whiterun. We will die getting there!  
- Archi: Don't think that. (Whistling) Shadowmere, Assassino! Come here!  
- Ezio: Riding our horses?! The arrow that hit you was really poisoned!  
- Archi: If it had been poisoned, I would be dead like the Imperials and the Templars.  
- Ezio: OK, you win.  
- Archi: Take this special saddle. It is soft enough to maintain us in good condition.

**RIDING TO WHITERUN…**

- Ezio: You are going to die! I am going to die! We are going to die!  
- Archi: Be more optimistic! If you are not optimistic, you'll end as him!  
- Ezio: Who?  
- Archi: That Imperial over there, he is dead.  
- Ezio: Shut up!

**AT DRAGONSREACH DOORS…**

- Galmar: The doors are completely closed.  
- Ezio: (Opens it) Not anymore.  
- Galmar: You should be resting, shouldn't you?  
- Archi: Yes, but we needed to help. Let's enter.

- Whiterun Guards: Not so fast!  
- Archi: (Shooting his crossbow) Requiescat in pace!  
- Ezio: Hey! That's my phrase!  
- Author thinking: Not anymore!

Jarl Balgruuf was furious. He took his sword and wielded it in the air, insulting the Assassins and the Stormcloaks.

- Jarl Balgruuf: Dovahkiin, Dragonsreach will be turned into "Dovahkiin's Grave"! You will die!  
- Ezio: (Walking forward) I am here too…  
- Galmar: (Blocking Ezio) This is a Nord duel. Only Archi and Balgruuf can fight, because they are the defiant and the challenged.

As Archi was standing still, Jarl Balgruuf started running at him. Suddenly, the Dragonborn released the ancient power of the Thu'um in a loud "Fus Ro Dah". The Jarl flew all over the air and landed right in his throne. Archi unsheathed his crossbow and pointed right at Balgruuf.

- Jarl Balgruuf: Dovahkiin, a Stormcloak? I expected more from you.  
- Galmar: Pack your things and leave this place.

**Archi's POV**

A little victory, enough for me. Time to rest until next battle.

**Hey guys. As you can see, I made a longer chapter. I had a lot of time today, so I decided to finish this chapter. Follow, fav, review. Until next time ;D **


End file.
